The prior art fire fighting trainer is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 817,435, filed Jan. 6, 1992, which is assigned to the same assignee as in this application.
The prior art fire fighting trainer usually include one or more building subassemblies and one or more training compartments each having one or more simulated burnable items.
One problem with the prior art trainer is that it has a relatively high manufacturing cost. Another problem is that the trainer is not portable for use in training at a modest scale within the place of employment.